


To Help You Remember

by Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Memory Loss, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for prompts and/or headcanons on tumblr and got this one: I'm not sure if you saw the video where the man had a very short amnesia and he was just flabbergasted when he saw his wife. Like he could not believe that he had married such a pretty lady. Kept saying how he hit the jackpot . I was thinking something like that with Eggsy . He had this amnesia and saw Harry and could not believe that he was in a relationship with him OR ( Merhartwin ) how about both Merlin & Harry as his lovers ? That would blow Eggsy out of the water.</p><p>(since I don't think I can write Merhartwin so I just sticked with Hartwin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Help You Remember

Waking up process is a very long one. One notices one thing at time and it slowly guides them to the point when they’re able to open their eyes. The very first thing Eggsy notices is the smell. Like an antiseptic mixed with chemicals. Eggsy was very familiar with it after smelling it so many times before. A hospital then. Probably a medical bay at Kingsman HQ.

Eggsy wouldn’t even think about it for more than a second but this time there was something wrong with him. Eggsy tried to remember what he did before he ended up where he was now but he couldn’t. The last thing that came to his mind was him eating breakfast in his home. JB was sleeping soundly in his cot. But Eggsy is sure he wasn’t alone. He actually can see that man but it is only a blurred image, nothing more than a silhouette he doesn’t remember.

 _I’m so fucked_ , Eggsy thinks and patiently waits for the waking up process to complete.

* * *

 

The next thing he is aware of is the level of noise around him. He recognizes Merlin’s voice and steady taps of his board. He recognizes Roxy who isn’t supposed to be here because she was sent to Australia. There are also dog’s bark that sounds just like JB’s and a voice. The voice Eggsy is sure that he should know but he can’t place. Can’t connect it with any person he remembers.

“JB, be quiet!” it says. And JB stops barking like he knows that voice and its owner.

 _I must be close to him if JB likes him so much_ , thinks Eggsy. _But who the fuck is he?_

* * *

 

It takes him more time to open his eyes. And immediately the light is covered by a face of a stranger who also holds his hand.

“Oh Eggsy, my dear boy! I’m glad you’re finally awake,” says that man. And Eggsy can finally connect the voice with the face but he still doesn’t remember.

“Good to see you, lad,” says Merlin before Eggsy can formulate an answer to the previous speaker.

“Merlin? What ‘appened? And who the fuck is that guy?” Eggsy says, his voice hoarse.

“You don’t remember what happened? Don’t remember Harry, your boyfriend?”

“Nufin’, bruv. And do I have a boyfriend? Since when?” Eggsy’s eyes has just adjusted to the light level in the room so he immediately focuses on the other man in the room; that Harry who, according to Merlin, is his boyfriend.

He’s older than him, for sure, but his hair doesn’t have much of grey colour among the dark chocolate brown. His eyes are also brown but not that dark. Their colour is more like whisky-brown. There are some wrinkles around his eyes and thin mouth but they don’t make him look older. They make him more beautiful.

 _Is he really my… my boyfriend?_ _‘Ow did I end up with that handsome man?_ Eggsy thinks, absently stroking the hand that was holding his.

“’Ow did it even happen? ‘Ow did I end with the most gorgeous man in the planet?” Eggsy didn’t stop himself from asking. He must know now.

“I’m not gorgeous, my dear boy. You are. And I’m the luckiest living person because you’re here, in one piece,” answered Harry, his other hand stroking Eggsy’s cheek. “You’re my whole world, Eggsy. I’ll do everything in my power to help you remember.”

Hearing that, Eggsy relaxes. He subconsciously knows Harry’s words are true. And when the time comes he will remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my [tumblr](http://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com), come and say hello if you want!


End file.
